Zack's New Ride
by Prince Casper
Summary: Zack Wheeler, son of vert Wheeler has never been able to find a car that he can drive that doesn't blow the motor or the car up. One-shot.


Just a small one-shot. If I think It's become as great as I hope it will, I'll turn this one-shot to a real story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

On a quiet...well not so quiet cliff, set nine cars with the same markings and their driver's favorite music playing. Setting on the cliff slide, throwing small rocks to the water below was Zack Wheeler. The son of the Acceleracer and worlds fastest driver Vert Wheeler. Zack had his father's blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a pair of light brown pants and a white shirt that had the team symbol on the chest, as did his black jacket. With nine cars on the same cliff, none of them were his. His last car exploded leaving him badly injured from head to toe. To make matters worse, he was the leader of all the drivers on the cliff.

Every car this 18 year old boy had was destroyed or he overloaded the motor. "Zack, do you want me to lend you my car so you can race?" Asked his sister. She had her mother's black hair and brown eyes. She had on a pair of faded green shorts that was four inches above her knees and a green shirt similar as her brother's, she also had on a lava red jacket with the team name on the sleeves. "No thanks Grace. I would just blow the motor or make it explode. I can't handle just any car, there was that car that dad had built and gave to me. That was the type of car I can drive. Which one of the Metal Maniacs is racing?" Asked Zack.

"Wylde." Said Grace in a flat tone. "Tell Drake he's the driver for this race." Said Zack. "Are you sure you want to put another Teku in your place, Zack?" Asked a female voice. Both Grace and Zack turned around. "Mother, what are you doing here?" Asked Zack. "Zack, do you remember how I made you take that test to see if there was a way to build you a Car?" His mother asked. "Yeah. So what were the scores?" He asked. "We can build a car that will know everything about you. Your drift's, your need to see your own limits and the way you drive!" Said his mother. "Do you have it built?!" Asked Grace. "Vert. Bring her down." Their mother said into a wrist-com.

As soon as she let her arm rest by her side they all could hear Teku music from just up the road. Zack saw a blue car fly over the hill and landed on the road without losing any speed. The car pulled off the road and stopped in front of Zack. The blue car had a flat hood, the front bumper had a small point keeping it from being flat. And also had a small spoiler at the back of the car. The door raised forward as a tall blonde haired man stepped out. "Dad?!" Asked Zack. "Well Zack, your mother and I took a lot of time trying to find the parts to make this car. My father found the blueprints for this car and took them to work with him and when he came home he was driving this same car, he told me that he had his X-88's to make the car and other ones just like it! So if there's anything you want to be changed, just tell me and I'll get my father to get everything about the car is 100% perfect!" Said Vert.

"I think tonight is the perfect time to give it a test drive, don't you?" "Wow... This is perfect! Now I can drive, or race!" Said Zack as three cars showed up at the cliff. "Which one of you Teku will take your leader's place?!" Asked the Metal Maniacs leader: John Wylde. "Thank you, mom and dad!" Said Zack as he got in his new car. "Here sport, You'll need this." Said Vert as he held out a white helmet that had a black dragon on both side. "Thank you father!" Said Zack as he took the helmet and put it on his head and clamped it. Zack turned the key starting the motor and blue neon lights under the car, the radio started up as well. "Looks like there's not going to be a race tonight." Said Wylde as he floored his gas pedal. Zack did the same and drove in front of Wylde, causing him to hit his brake. "Are you trying to kill yourself Teku?!" Yelled Wyeld. Zack opened his door and stepped out of his car. "One on one Wylde! You and me! Let's settle this score of our's, once and for all!" Yelled Zack as he took off his helmet.

"Well, it looks like you got a new car. Can that ten can keep up with me and my Raging dragon?" Asked Wylde. The Raging dragon was a gray muscle car that had a white dragon going down the sides of the car. "If you want a race, then you better get that ten can on the road!" Said Wyeld as he jumped in his car. Zack put his helmet back on and got in his car. He then closed his door and drove out on the road, he was the one closer to the cliff side. Zack's mother started a handheld go light that shot a red light into the sky. "There is one rule and that rule is... There's are no rules just make it to the finish line first! The race starts...NOW!" She yelled as the red light turned green. And with that both drivers were off leaving only smoke behind. They came up to the first turn, Zack made this turn a million times over. He cut his steering hard to the left drifting the turn like a pro. Wyeld on the other hand, had made a too wide of a turn giving Zack the lead. "This car is sooo sweet!" Yelled Zack as he turned on his raido to "His world" by Zebrahead.

Another turn was coming up fast, Zack had remembered so much at this turn. When Zack was on top of the turn he made a hard turn easy by drifting in the corner of the road. What Zack didn't know, is that after that turn he just done was a left turn right after. Zack turned his wheel to the left as fast as he could, luckily he was able to make the turn. Not much can be said about Wyeld who has flipped at that turn. Zack floored his pedal to see how fast this new car can go. Zack could see the finish line and gunned it to make it before Wylde could flip his car back on it's wheels. Zack started to slow down so he doesn't overshot the cliff. After Zack crossed the finish line, Wylde was making the last turn before the finish line. "Second place? Me? How?" Asked Wyeld. "I'll tell ya how, it's because you're a Metal Maniac and I'm Teku. I won this race fare and square. Time for you maniacs to leave!" Said Zack. "This isn't over Teku!" Yelled Wylde as he raced off followed by his team.

"Nice work big brother!" Said Grace as she held out her fist. "Thanks Grace. Thank you mom and dad, I would have never won this race if you two stopped looking for a car that I can drive. This car is so fast, has great control of the steering and has great tracktion! I love this car!" Said Zack. "Glad you like you it." Said his mother. "If you want it to be resprayed, I know my father can get that done!" Said Vert. "Black would look better on this car. ...And Black dragon with a white outline!" Zack Said. "That isn't a bad idea you have there Zack." Said Vert. "Then that leaves only one thing." "And what's that?" Asked Zack. "Giving it a name." Vert replied. "... I got it! How does Dragon's Pride sound?" Asked Zack. "Now that is a name for a car just like yours!" Said Grace. "Yeah Dragon's Pride. We'll win every race that we enter!" Yelled Zack as he threw his fist in the air. Zack was driving down a road that was car free for miles. "Look out Metal Maniacs, cause here comes Zack Wheeler." Said Zack as he drives his Dragon's Pride down the road with his music blasting.

* * *

Okay let me say this, I don't own Hot Wheels. I only own Grace, Wylde, Zack, and the cars. Street racing is very dangerous and can be punishable by law. Do not, and I repeat, Do not try any of the stunts in story. You have been warned... If you had enjoyed this story then check out "Greatest Race In The World", the sequel to this story.


End file.
